


"Hechizo"

by KandeMoon



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandeMoon/pseuds/KandeMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es un intento de hacer un drabble desde el punto de vista de Ed -///-</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Hechizo"

**Author's Note:**

> Para Estivaliz , la verdad no soy tan apasionada de esta pareja e///e pero me fascina la personalidad de Nygma C: espero que te guste

Cuando lo vio entrar aquella vez en la jefatura, se sintió fascinado por su presencia, a pesar de que este le trato con indiferencia sabía que sería el inicio de una gran “amistad”  
Asi daba por entendido Edward Nygma su encuentro con Oswald Cobblepot.  
Luego volví a verte me pediste ayuda inconscientemente y te lleve a mi casa a darte el mejor cuidado posible, lo único que me molesto fue escuchar que llamabas al detective Jim Gordon en tus sueños, omití aquello de mi mente y solo me enfoque a hacerte reaccionar y que volvieras a ser el hombre de antes,” lo que más quiero es ser tu acompañante en la oscuridad “.  
Cuando me llamaste “Ed” fue uno de los momentos mas dichosos que pudiste darme, a pesar de cumplir cada capricho tuyo sabia que no podía retenerte conmigo para siempre, aquella vez que reuniste a tu equipo y verte entusiasmado con el detective, tu mirada hacia él, sabía que yo aún me encontraba lejos de ese camino. Me hervía la sangre y mas aun al ver que no era de completa ayuda para tus planes   
Después de que completaras tu venganza me dolió que no me buscaras , te espere toda la noche por varios dias consecutivos , no supe nada de ti , hasta que te vi entrando a un bar te seguí , y entendí el porqué de tu ausencia a pesar de haber matado a Galavan tu aun buscabas el cuerpo de tu madre.  
Me viste y te acercaste a mi sorprendido, yo solo me acerque a abrazarte no quería soltarte me amenazaste que si no lo hacia tu sicario me mataria y era cierto ahí estaba Victor Zsasz apuntándome con un arma, realmente odio a ese tipo, esta siempre a tu lado.   
A pesar de tus amenazas, sabes que siempre estoy siguiéndote, me sorprendió el día que de improviso viniste a mi apartamento, solo para que me pidieras algún informe sobre Jim Gordon, me destrozaste, hasta parecía que disfrutabas de mi sufrimiento, una parte de mi me decia que me estabas probando y accedí a tu provocación, a pesar de que te rehusabas al comienzo ambos terminamos enfrascados en una guerra de besos.  
Al fin te tenía y no te iba a dejar, porque te convertiste en lo más preciado para mí en ese momento, cada beso y cada mordida que dejo en ti es para hacerte recordar que me perteneces.  
Dices odiarme y me gritas y me insultas de todas las formas pero aun asi , aunque no lo digas sé que me quieres, es por eso que siempre vuelves.  
Me fastidia cuando el detective Gordon viene a hablar contigo, él solo te usa para su beneficio yo jamas te haría ello, a pesar de que estoy contigo aun veo cierto brillo en tus ojos hacia él.  
Discutimos sobre aquello, tú no tomas importancia al tema y me callas con un beso y yo como siempre me descontrolo por tus acciones.  
A pesar de mis inseguridades, siento que somos compatibles más que cualquier otro ser, porque me hechizaste desde el primer momento en que te vi.


End file.
